


The Storm

by hatzy



Series: the elementals (working title) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Elementals AU, M/M, how sun and neptune meet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune loved the water it was always a mission to get him out, he was always drawn to the waves and the ripples, he lived for pull and the push of the water. He was also a water elemental and he was ashamed of it, the first elemental in his family. Elementals are people that can control one element they are criminals and killers, from what Neptune knows. The Fifths are the people who kill the elementals the people who save the innocent and look after the people who are on the good side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Neptune loved the water it was always a mission to get him out, he was always drawn to the waves and the ripples, he lived for pull and the push of the water. He was also a water elemental and he was ashamed of it, the first elemental in his family. Elementals are people that can control one element they are criminals and killers, from what Neptune knows. The Fifths are the people who kill the elementals the people who save the innocent and look after the people who are on the good side.

 

Neptune had gotten good at hiding his powers by not hunting or avoiding the hunt for as long as he could but he was fifteen now and his family won't take no for an answer.

Tiber and Neptune were walking down the beach looking for this animal this killer to control, Neptune watched the tides with a soft sigh he could hear the water whisper ‘come play in us… come be safe...’ Neptune let a small sigh out through his nose causing his brother to look over.

“What's up?” Tiber smiled still scanning the beach for the elemental.

“Do you...” Neptune paused for a soft moment, it was as if his world slowed as everything else continued to move in fast forward. “Do you ever think we are killing the innocent? like they didn't ask to be elementals but here we are killing them. do you ever think that we are the bad guys? Do you ever think that you could befriend or love one?” Neptune glanced over at Tiber, he knew what Tiber would say here, isn't going to help him and that anything he did say would make him feel worse for what he is, this monster this made to be killer and he didn't know what to do.

“They kill people Neptune you know this, remember that fire elemental who burned down their village? their village died Neptune you can't say those people, murder and take they are not good people.” Tiber looked at the ocean, there was something different about the tides a darker wave moving in. “there's our water elemental Neptune...” Tiber grinned cracking his knuckles and ran forward. Neptune stayed back watching the elemental charge towards the water telling others to run back, then he saw the water grimm come charging onto shore.

“TIBER!” Neptune shouted chasing him, but it was too late the elemental went for the grimm and Tiber went for the elemental killing them in a swoop. “Tiber we need to kill the grimm we can't let those people...” Neptune paused by Tiber looking back at the shore in fear.

“We have to Neptune.” Tiber shook his shoulder softly. “I get it you care about people but we can't stay here!”

“Well I'm not letting them die!” Neptune ran towards the grimm pulling out his pistol. He heard Tibers sigh before he started following Neptune.

“If you die this is your fault!” Tiber smiled softly shooting at the grimm, The grimm charged, Neptune didn't notice he did it he grabbed Tibers arm and the water seemed to draw back the water surging around him. It felt right and good he felt at home. When Neptune felt the water calm he noticed what he was chest deep in the water and Tiber wasn't near him. His heart dropped and shattered looking for his brother in panic he found him on the shore his lips a pale blue.

Neptune normally wasn't the person to show emotions but seeing his brother like this knowing he was dead hearing the water call him back.  No, no no no no. This was his fault, this power, is murder is death. He felt the sob bubble up between his lips. “I’m sorry… Tiber I’m… I’m sorry I have to run. I don't want to kill Mama or Papi or Rigil, I- I'm dangerous to them, I was to you.. I'm sorry.” Neptune let out another soft sob he pushed up from the ground looking back at the water. He knew he had to run, run from the water, run from his family. He knew in himself that he hated water at this moment that he's going to avoid as much as he could with water.

He took his time making his way away from his family he hid up in a city called Vale on the outskirts only going into the city of Vale when he needed things, He worked at the local library it made him happy. Neptune always flinched when he heard the rain, he always had that nagging feeling when it rained to go out into it and just enjoy the moist feel of it.

 

Sun had heard rumours about a water elemental hiding in vale. Most of them say he killed his brother in cold blood, but there was one that said he killed his sibling by accident. Sun was sent to talk to him along with Sage, and Scarlet. Scarlet took the business district, Sage took the inner city and, Sun was left with the outskirts. Sun was the most unpredictable out of the three, he was the safest at the outskirts, why would a wanted criminal want to be hiding where it's quiet? Scarlet had a cool temper, a slow burn of sorts, for an air elemental. They were the most likely to find this person, well that's what sage hoped for. Sage was a stupidly powerful earth elemental, who wasn't afraid to pull someone out... With an earthquake.

 

Sun was ducking over and around a market as he ran right into a gang member and someone he probably should have avoided with his life. Neptune paused in his walk when he saw the blond boy fall, onto his back and then proceed to be pulled back up by two of his goons. Sun squirmed as no one came to his rescue when he got dragged into an ally.

“Let me go asshole, I didn't mean to walk into you okay?” Sun glared up at him his arms still pinned behind him.

“Yeah a lot of people say that but here you are being a little brat.” The gang member laughed softly. “So I'm going to teach you a lesson about Vale, and it's that no one will help anyone here it's fight or die.”

“I’m not fighting you I don't care!” Sun spit back the grip on his arms tightened as their leader pulled out a knife. “Go ahead stab me you don't have the balls...” Sun was trying to create a barrier of air but with his arms constricted it failed. the knife lodged into Sun's side.

“Hey get away from him!” Neptune shouted running into the alleyway, the gang member let go of the knife and started to run as the others followed. “Keep the knife in. okay?” Neptune walked over inspecting the wound for a moment. “What's your name?” Neptune looked up at Sun from his knees.

“Sun...” He whispered looking more pale by the second, Neptune was about to say he would be okay when Sun passed out onto him.

“It's okay Sun… I'll keep you safe...” Neptune whispered picking him up trying not to disturb the knife digging into his gut and walking him home in silence.

When he got home he placed Sun along his kitchen counter and pulled out the knife slowly, causing Sun to groan in pain. “Hey easy… take it easy Sun I'm not going to hurt you...” Neptune whispered as he steadied Sun's shoulder back down. Neptune had never healed with water before but he couldn't he picked up a sewing kit and started to sew his wound shut as best he could before sterilizing the wound. “Sorry buddy this is going to hurt...” Neptune sighed before picking up Sun carefully walking to his bed and laying him down.

 

A few days past and Sun was still out cold, Neptune had given him a soft sponge bath before checking to see if he had anything to help find his family or something… nothing.

Neptune was reading in the corner of his room when Sun finally woke up, he shot up from laying down and glared at Neptune pushing him further into his chair with air alone. Neptune panicked it was clare on his face, his eyes were further guarded when he saw the flame burst from Sun's fingertips. “Who are you?” Sun's voice was gravely from sleep. “And where am I?”

“Neptune, Vale, Sun I saved you… Please don't...” Neptune begged softly as he felt the strain on his chest soften. Neptune knew what he was when he saw those flames, A fifth had found him, well more like a he had found a fifth, and he let him into his home. Neptune knew that Sun could feel the full panic attack he was feeling knowing that Sun was probably sent here to kill him he saw his dark eyes soften and relax as the flames dulled in his hand.

“Hey…. Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you...” Sun whispered getting up further with a soft groan. “I promise… I'm looking for a water elemental who apparently killed someone, by accident or on purpose we don't know yet..”

“I… I heard the guy left about two weeks ago to haven...” Neptune sighed trying to relax. “And you should lay down...”

 


End file.
